Sylvia
Personality Sylvia is a kind girl who is a great person. She calls nature her home and loves playing with her pet dog Nina. She loves her adoptive father Mark leader of the Light Green Tribe. She is a great singer and dancer but she might look nice but don't judge a book by it's cover she was raised in the Light Green Tribe does not mean she enjoyed it there. The Light Greens are very "must be 1st class" and she just want's it to be simple and in nature and was teased a lot. When her friends starts a fight she ends it. She is a great friend and is always thier for you. She is not someone you want to meet in a dark ally. History Sylvia has been raised in the Light Green Tribe(Looks a lot more Like a City) all her life. After BDG came to her tribe her brother Luke joined them. The BDG was led by her uncel Max. Her sisters Rachel, Zoe, Crystal and Cynthia joined the BDG after Luke. Her mother Jemima took her to Mark and when Jemima was back thier, the villige was destroyed, dead bodies were evrey where, in rage, Jemima was able to kill about 4 BDG members but then was killed her self by Sylvia's sibilings. Sylvia was trained by the best people in the tribe. She grew to hate the BDG evrey time she heard they destroyed a village she would curse under her breath. One day when the BDG destroyed a village in the Light Green Tribe, Mark know they were getting to close. He called in the other six Marona's, Sylvia was unaware that she was a Marona but listened in. The Reb Marona spoted her and told a gaurd. He was sure that only the gaurds and Marona's were in the room. When Mark saw her he laughed under his breath and told her she could came out. The gaurds wisspered to each other saying the device most not be working proply. Mark told them it is and that Sylvia is a Marona. The other's thought that all of the Dark Greens were either dead or members of the BDG. After Mark explained all of it to them they all got an ache and each must have seen the same. The BDG know where they were and were attacking the city. Mark told her to go and run. He presanted her with her gem and his and told her to find the other ones so they could fight the BDG from Alimara. Jake went with her to help her with finding the other Tribes. The two could not get along before but thier getting closer. Sylvia is also getting closer to who her father is. Powers Offensive #Sylvia can call upon nerby animals to attack the enemy #Sylvia can call upon nature to attack the enemy #Sylvia can bend water to her will Defensive #Sylvia can make a shield out of nature #Sylvia know's nature well and can use it to thier advantage #Sylvia can hide in water Passive #Sylvia is known to be able to help people throw her powers #Sylvia can talk to nature and animals Supplementary #Sylvia can see what other animals or trees have seen #Sylvia has a telepathic and empathy link with nature and animals #Sylvia can breath under water and see very clear #Sylvia's speed in water goes higher and she becomes faster 3 months after character is made #Sylvia can sence all animals nerby #Sylvia can heal people with water Leader Only #Since the Leader is the holder of the Dark Green Gem she can they can heal nature Relationships Claire Brich.png|Sylvia 181px-1AAAAAAlillisnecklace.jpg|Sylvia's neckless a present form her friend Claire ImagesCA376GDZ.jpg|Jake, he is enoying Images-3.jpg|Mark, My adoptive father 169px-Carter New.jpg|Jemima, My mum 143px-New Char.jpg|Zoe, She and my other sibilings can go to hell 185px-Gold-charm-bracelet-765661.jpg|Sylvia's charm braclet a givet from Mark ImagesCAOJUL1G.jpg|Alimara, I will do anything to free the Island Anthom Category:Characters Category:Marona Category:Female Category:Members of the Dark Green Tribe Category:Leader of the Dark Greens